Roommates
by RIOTtwilight
Summary: Based on a gif set by awildcooperappears on tumblr : Blaine gets a new roommate at Dalton, he is not very happy about it until he sees the beautiful Kurt Hummel walk through the door.


Chapter One

Blaine Anderson sighed as he walked back to his, no longer single, dorm room. Why would the principal make him share a room with someone? His luck, he would end up with an obnoxious straight boy who smoked weed and snuck girls into his room. He put down his bag and sat on his bed, only to hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," the curly haired boy said, standing up to meet his new roommate. He took a deep breath as the door opened. When he looked at the male standing in front of him, he almost fell to the ground.

"Kurt Hummel," the slightly taller boy stuck his hand out towards Blaine. "I'm your new roommate." He explained himself. Blaine's brain froze for a second, awestruck at the boy in front of him. He had beautiful brown hair, coiffed perfectly, and baby blue eyes that he could stare into for hours. Finally, he came back to reality. "B..Blaine Anderson." Blaine quickly shook his hand. Kurt brought his suitcases in from the hallway and sat them down on the floor.

"That is your bed, and over there is your closet," Blaine pointed a door next to the bathroom one.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and sat down on his bed. Blaine sat on his own bed, facing the new boy. They just looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, a smile creeping on Blaine's face.

"Tell me about yourself," Blaine asked, criss-crossing his legs on the bed. Kurt smiled, "as long as you return the favor."

"This Rachel sounds like a bitch," Blaine laughed at Kurt's stories of the obnoxious girl at his old school.

"She is, but yet she is one of my best friends," Kurt chuckled, looking over at the clock. They have been talking for hours nonstop, sharing their life stories. Blaine felt as though he had known Kurt for years, not hours. Kurt could not keep himself from not blushing at the attractive other man in the room. He could not believe he was sharing a room with him.

"Want to go meet some of the guys?" Blaine asked, standing up. Kurt shrugged, nervous.

"I hope they like me," he laughed and checked his hair in the mirror real quick.

"They will love you, now come on!" Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him out of their room and to the Warbler's practice room. There was not many boys there, but the ones Blaine wanted Kurt o meet were there. Wes and David were sitting there, arguing about something about their next performance, while Nick and Jeff were cuddled together on a couch.

"Blaine!" Nick exclaimed when he saw the boy walk into the room. Jeff looked up from the couch to see the pair that just entered as well.

"Who is your new friend?" Jeff winked at Blaine, seeing his friend holding hands with another boy. Blaine blushed, forgetting their hands were linked. It seemed so natural to be holding Kurt's hand.

"This is my new roommate, Kurt Hummel. He will be auditioning for the Warblers tomorrow," he beamed, looking over at Kurt who was also blushing.

"It's great to meet you Kurt! The warblers always have room for one more," David waved to him.

"Thank you guys, I hope I won't let you guys down!" Kurt answered shyly. These guys seemed really nice, he thought, he was glad that he made the choice to move to Dalton. Nick and Jeff got up from the couch, Nick wrapping his arm around the blonde haired boy.

"We're going to go up to bed, we'll see you tomorrow! Nice meeting you Kurt!" Nick smiled and the couple walked out of the room.

"Get some!" Wes wolf whistled, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Blaine waved and him and Kurt started walking back to their dorm room. The curly haired boy never let go Kurt's hand. Once they got back into their shared room, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Why did you hold my hand the whole time?" Kurt asked, almost in a whisper. Blaine blushed, looking down at his feet.

"You're really awesome Kurt. I'm really happy you're my roommate." Blaine answered, finally looking up to meet Kurt's gaze. His eyes, God his eyes were gorgeous. He could stare into them for days.

"I'm really happy about this too," Kurt started to hang up some of his designer clothes into the closet. "You are slowly becoming my new best friend," He winked at Blaine, making Blaine's heart skip a beat.

"You too, Hummel," he answered. Blaine yawned, it was close to 10 pm and he wanted to get some sleep. He went into their shared bathroom and brushed his teeth. Blaine slept in his boxers, since he has always been alone in his dorm. He shrugged and took off his clothes and put them in the hamper, walking back into the bedroom clad in only his Calvin Klein boxers. Kurt was in his own bed, looking at a magazine when he looked up and saw Blaine. He could not help but stare at the slightly tanner boy, his hipbones visible. Kurt gulped, putting his magazine aside, trying not to get too excited.

"Good night, Kurt," Blaine smiled, settling into his own bed and turning out his night stand light.

"Good night Blaine," Kurt answered, putting his head on the pillow.

_This was going to be very interesting_, he thought before falling asleep.

"Blaine…yes Blaine!" Kurt was still sound asleep once the alarm went off. Blaine groaned, turning the obnoxious noise off. He sat up when he heard the other boy moaning…his name?

"Yes Blaine, oh I'm close," Kurt groaned in his sleep. He has having sex dreams about him! Blaine felt all his blood rush to one place in his body. He quickly got up and started shaking Kurt awake.

"Kurt, we gotta get ready for class!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt jumped awake, sitting up quickly, his face wet from sweating.

"Ohmygod!" he looked at the boy in front of him, a blush creeping over his face and neck. "Did you?"

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine walked away, picking his uniform from the closet. "I would like to make that dream come true," He winked and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Kurt fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes. Was he really going to get a boyfriend?


End file.
